A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a ballast for a fluorescent fixture, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a combination for replacing a conventional ballast of a conventional fluorescent fixture without ever having to un-wire an old ballast and re-wire a new ballast into the conventional fluorescent fixture every time a ballast fail and is in need of replacement.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Fluorescent lamps require a ballast to stabilize the current through the lamp, and to provide the initial striking voltage required to start the arc discharge. Electromagnetic ballasts with a minor fault can produce an audible humming or buzzing noise. Magnetic ballasts are usually filled with a tar-like potting compound to reduce emitted noise.
Numerous innovations for ballast-related fluorescent lights have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a combination for replacing a conventional ballast of a conventional fluorescent fixture without ever having to wire the ballast to the conventional fluorescent fixture.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,346 to Spaulding et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,346 issued to Spaulding et al. on May 11, 1965 in U.S. class 240 and subclass 25 teaches a cantilever type fluorescent lighting fixture including an elongate rigid head end plate having a ballast chamber extending longitudinally thereof, an elongate lamp housing having an end fixed to the end plate for support of the housing in cantilever fashion, attachment apparatus on the end plate for attachment thereof to a support, and an elongate electrical ballast located within the ballast chamber of the end plate transversely of the lamp housing axis and in close proximity with the attachment apparatus.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,887 to Driskell
U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,887 issued to Driskell on Mar. 18, 1969 in U.S. class 174 and subclass 63 teaches a plurality of inwardly facing lugs being integrally formed of the hood of mounting apparatus for a lighting fixture of the type which includes a ballast and a lamp-holder. The ballast is supported by a ballast enclosure. A plurality of outstanding bayonets attached to the ballast enclosure are adapted to engage the lugs and thereby connect the ballast holder to the hood. The bayonets are relieved to permit the ballast holder to be disconnected from the hood. An arrangement of annular electrical terminals on a terminal assembly base mounted to the ballast enclosure and horseshoe electrical contacts on a receptacle base supported within the hood permits the electrical circuit for the lighting fixture to be made at the line side of the ballast when the ballast enclosure is connected to the hood and to be broken thereat when the ballast enclosure is disconnected from the hood.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,914 to Quiogue
U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,914 issued to Quiogue on Jun. 5, 1990 in U.S. class 362 and subclass 265 teaches a light fixture including separate ballast and optical housings. The optical housing includes an open top, a hollow base depending from the open top, and a wiring chamber extending laterally from the hollow base adjacent to the open top. A cover is releasably coupled to the housing, extends over the open top, and has an aperture extending through it receiving a lens. The lamp is mounted in the base of the optical housing for directing light through the lens. The ballast housing is releasably coupled to the optical housing at the wiring chamber. A ballast cover is coupled to the ballast housing. An electrical ballast assembly is mounted in the ballast housing. Wiring extends between the housings for electrically connecting the lamp and the electrical ballast assembly.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,260 to Sinisi et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,260 issued to Sinisi et al. on Mar. 8, 1994 in U.S. class 439 and subclass 441 teaches an electrical ballast connector that offers a way to extract electrical conductors therefrom. The connector includes a dielectric housing having a plurality of cavities therein extending between a contact loading face and a conductor receiving face. The conductor receiving face includes an aligned row of conductor openings of a like plurality. Each opening includes a lateral slot in communication with the cavities. A stamped electrical contact is provided within each cavity. The contact includes a base and a pair of spaced-apart arms upstanding therefrom. The inner edge of a first arm is aligned with its corresponding conductor opening. The other arm includes an angular extension directly downwardly and toward the first arm. The end most edge of the other arm is aligned with, and exposed to, its corresponding conductor opening. At least a portion of the angular extension is exposed to its corresponding lateral slot, whereby an extraction member is received in the lateral slot to laterally flex or pivot the angular extension to provide a free path for the electrical conductor so as to remove the electrical conductor from contact with the inner edge. Finally, anti-over-stressing apparatus is provided to limit the flexing or pivotal action of the angular extension.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,235 to Petrozello et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,235 issued to Petrozello et al. on Jun. 1, 1999 in U.S. class 362 and subclass 260 teaches an integrated and electronic fluorescent ballast fixture that includes an electronic ballast packaged with a set of fluorescent lamp connectors into an integral fixture. The fixture has a circuit board that selectably supports up to four fluorescent lamps. The housing of the fixture is configured to receive a number of lamp connectors. The connectors are electrically connected to the circuit board using wire and poke-in type connectors. When used with conventional straight fluorescent lamps, a second set of sockets at the far end of the lamps are also connected to the circuit board using wires received in poke-in connector on the circuit board. The integrated ballast package also works with U-shaped lamps. The housing of the fixture is shaped to accommodate projecting electronic ballast components attached to the circuit board. The transformers and transistors of the circuit board are thermally sinked so that their heat is carried to the housing by a thermally conductive apparatus. The housing has two halves that are assembled together with snap-in action latches making the fixture quickly and easily fabricated.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,550 to Edwards, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,550 issued to Edwards, Jr. on Aug. 15, 2000 in U.S. class 362 and subclass 221 teaches a bracket system for fluorescent lighting fixtures using tubular bulbs and a ballast assembly for mounting on the brackets. Each of a pair of opposing brackets includes a main bracket section and at least two bulb-mounting/connecting ends that receive tubular fluorescent light bulbs therein and that electrically connect the light bulbs with the ballast-generated, high-frequency driving current. The ballast housing is adapted for quick-connection to and disconnection from the main bracket section. Contact pads are provided to each of the main bracket section and the ballast housing. Conventional AC power is received through some of the contact pads for input to the ballast, and high-frequency driving current is transmitted from the ballast back to other contact pads for distribution to the underlying bracket bulb-mounting/connecting ends and to those of the opposing bracket. The bulb-mounting/connecting ends are mountable slidably on the main bracket section and can also pivot relative to the main bracket section.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. D550,154 to Pickard
U.S. Pat. No. D550,154 issued to Pickard on Sep. 4, 2007 in U.S. class D13 and subclass 110 teaches the ornamental design for lighting ballast.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for ballast-related fluorescent lights have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a combination for replacing a conventional ballast of a conventional fluorescent fixture without ever having to wire the ballast to the conventional fluorescent fixture.